The Big Three's New Kids
by YouCantCancelQuidditch7
Summary: Rachel spits out a prophecy that breaks the River of Styx promise between the Big Three - again. But this time, Poseidon's daughter, Zeus's son, and Hades son will have to work together to stop Atlas. Oh, an PS: Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood combined!
1. Poseidon's Daughter

**Chapter 1**

***PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS IS A GOOD STORY! I've been having doubts, but I'm going with my gut, so feel free to tell me if this is yay or nay! =) R&R**

In the distance, a conch horn blew. Annabeth and Percy was goofing off, laughing hysterically. Grover was with Juniper, talking about saving the wilderness. Jason and Piper were playing basketball and Jason was getting his butt beat. Leo was in the forge where he was helping Harley with an invisible shield. Tyson was also in the forge, except his project was repairing Percy's wrist watch shield – again. Frank was teaching Hazel how to shoot an arrow. Everything stopped and looked towards Chiron. It wasn't time for dinner yet, but everyone walked towards the Big House, whispering theory's about why he blew the conch horn.

Chiron's face was pale as if he had a bad reason to blow the horn. Mr. D was sitting on the porch, grimmer than usual. He kept glancing at the porch swing that no one could see because of Chiron. After thirty seconds of whispering, Percy finally spoke up.

"What's up?"

"Percy, Tyson, come here," he said.

With confused looks, Percy and Tyson walked towards Chiron up the stairs. When they stood next to him, they saw what was on the porch swing. There was a 14 year old girl with long blonde hair that was layered and straightened. She looked like she'd been in an explosion because her face still had traces of soot on it. She had a white long sleeve button up with a black tie tied around her neck. Her pants were baggy black cargos, and she was wearing black converse.

"What makes you think _that_?" Percy asked.

Chiron stepped out of the way for everyone to see and they all gasped because right when Chiron moved, a green glowing trident appeared above her head. Rachel Elizabeth Dare stepped out from the crowd and her eyes glowed green. She began saying words in a voice that was like three of her talking at the same time.

_Water, sky, and death shall collide,_

_To break the forces that are twined._

_Each more powerful than their brothers,_

_To Atlas's will they must uncover._

Rachel collapsed, but luckily, three Apollo kids were already there, two catching her and the other grabbing a stool so she could sit on it. Chiron's face got paler. The girl opened her eyes slowly. She ran her hand through her hair and looked around while sitting up. She looked at Percy and Tyson, but they could tell she wasn't fully awake yet. She looked towards the crowd and then at Chiron. She tilted her head with a confused look.

He walked over to her. "Hello, I'm Chiron."

"Rue Brooke," she said. "Why are you half horse?"

Chiron chuckled. "Why are you wearing a tie?"

She looked at her tie then back at Chiron. "You didn't answer my question."

He chuckled again. "Come, you have much to learn. Let's see, who should show you around…? Percy, you and Annabeth are going to show Rue around, since she is your sister and all."

"Ok," Percy said. Rue stood up when Percy told her to come on. She followed him down the stairs. Everyone was staring at them, even as they walked away. Percy walked towards Annabeth while Tyson was following them.

"I'm Annabeth," Annabeth said.

"Rue," she said.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

Rue shook her head. "I just remember I was ditching school and then – nothing."

"You are Poseidon's kid," Annabeth said, with a smile on her face. "Percy ditches all the time."

"Not all the time!" Percy said defensively. "Only in Civics and Math!"

Tyson was smiling. His eyes were doing a little happy dance.

"I got a sister!" he said happily. He picked her up and gave her a hug – well, more like squeezing her.

She didn't know what to do. Rue was an inch or two shorter than Annabeth, but Annabeth was a head or two shorter than Tyson.

"Can't … breathe…." She said.

Tyson set her down. "Oops," he said with a smile on his face, "sorry."

She gave him a thumbs up. She fixed her tie, which had flown around her shoulder. She turned it straight and loosened it like a girl wears it. There was an awkward silence, and all of Poseidon's kids shifted uncomfortably and they didn't notice that. Annabeth did. She gave them a funny look.

"Um… ok," she said.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Did you not notice that?"

"Notice what?"

"Never mind. Uh, come one, Rue."

They showed her everything and they saved the best for last: Percy's, Tyson's, and her cabin. When they opened the door, her mouth dropped.

"Where's the floor?" she asked.

Percy and Tyson blushed. They shifted the exact same way, and this time, Rue noticed it.

"That's creepy," she muttered to Annabeth.

"Yea, and just a minute ago, you did that too," Annabeth told her.

Rue's green eyes were confused.

"Must be a Poseidon thing," Annabeth mumbled to herself. "You guys do know that they're checking cabins in 15 minutes, right?"

Percy and Tyson ran inside and began shoving stuff under beds, in drawers, and in closets. Rue silently gagged. Annabeth laughed.

Percy, who was trying to close a closet door that couldn't close because of all the dirty boxers and socks stuffed in there, said, "That's your room." He pointed to a door by the two bunk beds. "There isn't anything in there because every time we put something in there, Dad would make it come back on the bed of who ever put it in there when we closed the door. I guess he wanted us to save it for you or something. Tyson tried sleeping in there one night, but right when he fell asleep, he poofed in here on the bottom bunk. We didn't notice it until the next morning. "

Rue walked in the room and noticed it was pretty nice. The walls were a bluish green, like all of them, with a white ceiling. On the wall was a mural of the ocean, and it looked like it was moving. The waves crashed against the rocks, as if saying hello. It smelled like the sea in there. Her bed had a seashell design on the comforter and her sheets were blue green. The bed posts were white. There was a white dresser by the window, which had white curtains. There was an open door that led to a private bathroom, since she saw that the guy's one was in their room. She had a glossy hard wood floor. There was a glass sliding door to outside to a lake. The Poseidon cabin had a pier were you could walk out to the edge and put your feet in.

Rue went over and opened one of the drawers to find it full of orange shirts and regular shirts in her size. She closed that drawer and found some shorts like Annabeth and every other girl was wearing.

"Do you like it?" Annabeth asked.

Rue jumped because she didn't expect anyone was in there with her. "Yea," she said, "it's nice."

"You're lucky. I have to share my room with 3 other girls that are all younger than me and some of my brothers live across the hall are obnoxious. Just wait, once you're here a few days, you'll get the hang of things. Oh crap."

"What?"

"We forgot to get you a weapon. Come on, I think I know just the thing."

When they stepped outside, there was this sword lying on the ground. Rue picked it up and the tag said To Rue. On the sword read τυφώνας, which meant Hurricane.

"Well," Annabeth said, "never mind. It seems you already have one."

Rue smiled and looked at the tag. It said: flip sword midair. Rue threw the sword up and made it flip. It came down as an iPhone with head phones.

"Awesome!" Rue said.

"Percy's turns into a pen, Jason's turns into a coin, and yours turns into a phone," Annabeth said. "This place is messed up."

When they walked back inside, Rue saw a guy on the pier fishing. "Who's that?" she asked.

When the guys looked, they smiled and simultaneously said, "Dad!"

They ran out there. Annabeth and Rue followed. Poseidon turned around and smiled. He gave Percy a hug, Tyson a hug, and Rue a hug.

"It's about time you got here!" Poseidon said. "Can I ask you a question in private real quick?"

"Sure," Rue said.

Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson walked off.

"Why did you get arrested?" he whispered.

Rue laughed a _Dang-it-I'm-busted _laugh. "See, I wasn't the only one, but… it was an accident!"

"So spray painting Mallory Is a Loser during a school play is an accident and ripping out the plugs to your school gym is an accident?"

"Yes, yes it is," Rue said, trying not to smile.

Poseidon smiled. "You, Percy, and Tyson; you three are a crazy bunch!"

Rue laughed. They walked inside the cabin to where the guy's bedroom was. When Poseidon saw the clothes under the bed, he crinkled his nose.

"Seriously, _I _clean better than this! And I'm not supposed to clean!"


	2. Zeus's Son

**Chapter 2**

***Thank y'all 4 all the reviews! Thx padmay97 and LuvPeaceCandy! Well, on with the Chapter!***

Poseidon, Percy, Tyson, and Rue talked for a while. Annabeth had slipped out and only Rue saw, leaving them to talk. Poseidon was there for a while before thunder boomed really loud in the sky. Poseidon sighed.

"Well, Zeus is calling me back," he said, not to thrilled to leave. "I guess I can't be here when the other two come." He gave Percy and Rue a hug, but Tyson picked him up.

"See you later, Daddy!" he said.

"Yes, I'll see you later." Poseidon patted him on the back.

Tyson set him down. With one last smile, Poseidon turned into a water tornado and once it touched the ceiling, he disappeared. Tyson's smile drooped a little bit. Percy turned around.

"Where's Annabeth?" he asked.

"Oh, she left, like, ten minutes ago," Rue said.

Percy sighed. "Crap." Percy walked out and went to find her. Tyson got a goofy smile on his face.

"What?" Rue asked. Tyson gave her another hug, saying, "I got a little sister!"

Rue laughed as Tyson put her down. There was a knock on the door, but Piper McLean walked in.

"There's another one here," she said. "Oh, hey, I'm Piper."

"I'm Rue," Rue said, walking out the door. "Which one do you think this one is?"

"Huh?"

"My dad said that there was two more coming, one Zeus's kid and one Hades kid."

"Oh, I think he's Zeus's son. He looks like Jason, except with black hair. Jason's my boyfriend. He's Zeus's son. Nico and Hazel are Hades kids. Three Poseidon kids and you're supposed to be powerful than Percy and Tyson _together_? Man, that's nuts!"

By this time, they were already in the back of the crowd as a blonde headed boy that made Piper smile and a short black haired boy that looked a year or two younger with a baby face. The dark haired one had muscles bugger than the blonde, but the blonde still had muscles and two tattoos, one on each arm. One was an eagle, and the other one looked like a barcode with SPQR on it.

"The blonde one's Jason," Piper whispered.

They sat the boy on the porch swing where Rue had been knocked out a few minutes ago. He had blonde hair and his shirt was ripped up and he was wearing Converse like Rue's and almost everyone else's. Chiron's face went pale again and Mr. D dropped his cards. He said something in Ancient Greek and surprisingly she understood every word.

"What'd he say?" Piper whispered.

Rue whispered it in her ear.

"Oh," Piper said.

The boy looked 14, like Rue. There was a sword strapped around his waist that Jason took off as the buff guy lifted him up. Piper whispered that his name was Frank and that he was Ares kid, but he was a decedent of Poseidon. Truthfully, Rue thought the boy that was on the porch swing was cute. His black hair was messed up, but he looked a little beaten up. After a minute or two of standing there, the boy woke up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," Jason told him.

A glowing blue lightning bolt appeared above the boys head. When he saw that, his blue eyes got big.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That's Zeus claiming you as his son."

"Cool," the boy said.

"I'm Jason, son of Zeus. And you are…?"

"Jacob Shockley," he said.

Frank stifled a laugh. "Sorry, it's just, your Zeus's son and your last name's Shockley."

Jacob laughed. Chiron introduced himself and told Jason to show him around. Rue didn't know what happened next but soon, Piper, Rue, and Jason were all showing Jacob around. Jason had went over to Piper who had told Rue to come with them. Rue didn't have anything better to do, so she went. Rue knew that as soon as Hades son got here, the three of them would be off, fighting monsters or something. Piper said it was a "quest", but Rue was still confused.

When they passed the Poseidon's cabin, Piper said, "Dinner's in a few minutes, so if you go in there, you'd have to walk right back out."

"Wait, you're Poseidon's daughter?" Jacob asked.

"Yep," Rue said.

"Awesome," he said.

A horn blew in the distance. Piper led Rue to the Poseidon table where Percy and Tyson already were. Rue sat down just as Chiron stomped his hoof. Everyone turned his attention to him.

"As you all know," he started, "we have two new Big Three kids and we're expecting another. Nico, Hazel, I hope you two won't mind a brother. If the son of Hades gets here tonight, the three of them shall leave on their quest tomorrow morning because of the prophecy Rachel said. Did anyone remember that?"

"I did!" someone from the Apollo table said. He cleared his throat and began talking in a fake deep voice. "_Water, sky, and death shall collide/ To break the forces that are twined/ Each more powerful than their brothers/ To Atlas's will they must uncover." _

Rue noticed Percy and Annabeth look away when the guy said Atlas. That's when she noticed the two gray streaks in their hair. She looked back at Chiron and his face was a little pale.

"Yes, thank you Brandon. A little over kill on the fake deep voice, though, but still, thank you."

"Any time," Brandon said with a goofy smile on his face. Everyone laughed at him.

"OW!" someone yelled from the woods. "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU STUPID HELL HOUND!"

"He's here," someone from the Ares table said.

Everyone jumped out of their seats and ran to the woods. Nico Di'Angelo and Hazel Levesque had smiles on their faces as they ran. Once they were in the once, everyone began laughing as a hell hound was licking a black haired guy right in the face. The guy was crawling away from the Hell Hound, but she just kept following him.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Percy said. "Stop it!"

The Hell Hound ran over to Percy and began circling his legs. She rolled on her back in front of him and gave him a _What-Did-I-Do _look. Some of the Aphrodite girls bent down and began petting her on her stomach. Mrs. O'Leary began wagging her tail.

Nico stuck his hand out and pulled the guy up. And then, Hades claimed him.


	3. Bad Things Happen Around Hades Son

**Chapter 3**

***Shout outs! **

**Superman – hmm, we'll find out soon, won't we? But you're close, I'll give you that. **

**Mixandmingle – Thank you and I'm getting to that part! You can't rush perfection, you know! =) **

When Hades kid got there, everything went south. First, Mrs. O'Leary started acting crazy. She jumped up and began barking at the bushes. The wind began getting strong and everyone, including Jacob, the new kid, and Rue, took out their weapons. Mrs. O'Leary looked straight up and began growling like crazy. She was snapping at the air.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Percy yelled. "What's wrong?"

She turned and looked straight above Rue. Mrs. O'Leary's eyes got big. She barked a warning, but it was too late. The Gorgon grabbed Rue by her arms and flew straight up. Rue screamed in frustration because 1) the stupid gorgon was scratching her arm and 2) she didn't see the ugly flying boar chicken lady!

Rue tried to reach for her phone/sword, but it was just out of reach. Percy reached up as if he was going to control the water when Chiron pulled his hand down and gave him the look he gave Grover when Percy had just came: See what she does first.

Rue wrapped her legs around a branch as they passed. The Gorgon pulled as hard as she could, making the cuts in Rue's arm deeper. Rue elbowed the Gorgon in the side. The Gorgon screeched and let go with her left claw. Rue twisted around and bit its leg. The Gorgon made a mean screeching sound and let go. Blood squirted out of the bird leg.

Rue tumbled 100 feet in the sky. Everyone gasped as Rue slammed into the water. She was light headed because of all of the blood loss, but as the water touched her, she felt her skin reconnect, the blood coming back, and the water making her stronger. She sunk farther down into the deep waters. From up above the surface, it looked about two inches deep, but really, it was deep.

The water dryads came up from the bottom and grabbed her by her waist. They lifted her up towards the surface. Everyone was surrounding the lake, watching to see when she would come up. Even though she was completely dry, they still helped her out.

"Are you ok?" the new boy asked.

"Yea," she said. "I'm Rue."

"Alexander Knight," he said.

The Gorgon swooped back down, but Rue was ready. She flipped her phone and got her sword ready. She waited, waited, then – BAM! She sliced the gorgon's head off. The monster turned to dust. Chiron smiled; the way she swung her sword, the way she sidestepped, it was all Greek.

But it reminded him of Luke.

He didn't know how, but it just did. The blonde hair, that twinkle in her eye – then it hit him: she had to be related to Hermes somehow.

Everyone congratulated her and asked her about her sword. She was really liking all of the attention. Jacob, Alexander, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel all slunk back. Chiron came over to Alexander and Jacob. "Do you have weapons?" he asked them.

They nodded their heads.

Chiron's brown eyes glanced at Annabeth. "Go get Rue. You two, come with me; we have to talk."


	4. Glasses, belts, and watches

**Chapter 4**

***A/N: ShOuToUtS!**

**LuvPeaceCandy: hmm, you'll find out soon! :) Tip: read this chapter!**

**Mixandmingle: thank you! And… dang that is a random question! I'm… speechless, just speechless. :) **

**Aphrodite1132000: Thank you **_**so **_**much! That's a reeaaallllyy long name! :) **

**Ok, that's all for now! If I don't reply to your review, it's probably because I was typing the next chapter when you sent it or I got it too late! :) **

As Alexander walked beside Chiron, he noticed the way his eyes got nervous when Rue fought the Gorgon. He thought, _is it because she's Poseidon's daughter? _Jacob kept looking around. When they got half way to the Big House, Rue began running up. She was all smiles. '

Alexander felt his heart skip a beat. Wait – what? Yea, she was cute, but….

"Why'd you guys ditch me?" she asked, walking backwards in front of them with a smile.

She stepped on the side Jacob was on as Chiron opened the door to the Big House. He held it opened as the three teenagers walked in. The lion skin rug on the hardwood floor, the suede couch, the dark walls, and the only light that came from the fireplace all made Chiron's room look sinister. Chiron sat down in this giant brown leather chair. He nodded towards the couch, their cue to sit.

Rue sat on the left side, Jacob sat on the right, leaving Alexander the middle. Chiron cleared his throat and began to speak:

"When Rue got here, Rachel said a prophecy, being the Oracle and all. She hasn't said a prophecy since Percy and they got back from… where they went and that was a month ago. Everyone had been begging me for a quest, but it seems like the Big Three have made a quest themselves. You do realize the power that you three have, correct?"

They all nodded.

"Good." He reached over towards the end table and picked up one of the three things sitting on the table: a pair of Geek Glasses. "Rue, I figured you would look better in these than the boys. Put them on, and you will turn invisible."

They were black and white tiny checkered. Doubting they worked, Rue put them on and she disappeared.

"Awesome!" Alexander said.

"If you want to just wear them," Chiron said as Rue appeared again, with the glasses off, "press the button on the side."

She clicked the button and put the glasses on. Surprisingly, they went great with her outfit. She looked at the boys with a smile. "Ha-ha, I got glasses!"

Chiron picked up something else from the table: a black belt. Chiron handed it to Alexander. Alexander looked at it with confusion.

"Look," Alexander said, pulling up his pants, "is that better?"

Chiron tried not to laugh. "Alexander, I wasn't meaning that about your pants. It's magical."

Alexander's tan face turned red when he sat down. "Oh; what does it do?"

"It gives you anything you want. Say you want some money."

"Ok, give me some money!"

Chiron put his hand on his forehead, elbow on his leg, and shook his head. "Alexander, put it on _then _say it!"

"Oh." Alexander stood up and put the belt on, mumbling, "That would've been nice to know before I made myself look stupid." Rue snickered and Jacob looked ready to get out of there. Once Alexander got the belt on, he said, "I want twenty bucks."

Something appeared in his pocket. He stuck his hand in there and pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"This could come in handy," Alexander said evilly.

Alexander sat down as Chiron grabbed the last thing: a watch. He tossed it towards Jacob.

"Put it on," Chiron said.

Jacob put it on with one hand – well, he tried. With one hand and being clumsy, it wasn't working. Alexander was still playing with the belt, even though it was starting to get slower. Rue sighed and helped Jacob put it on.

"Tap the screen," Chiron said.

Jacob tapped the screen and a shield formed in a millisecond. When Alexander saw Rue and Jacob, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Jacob saw his face but didn't say anything.

"Now, you three go get ready and get some rest," Chiron said. "You leave in the morning."


	5. one third of the Truth Spills

**Chapter 5**

As Jacob walked in the cabin, he felt like he was walking into a jail. Rue had a giant Cyclops brother that was funny and Percy, Alexander had Nico and Hazel who looked funny, but Jacob had Jason, the popular guy. He walked in and saw Jason and Piper making out behind the statue. Jacob, feeling completely awkward, walked out and closed the door. He closed his eyes. That was embarrassing; good thing they didn't see him.

Rue and Alexander walked by. They were laughing and talking.

"Hey Jacob!" Rue said as her and Alexander stopped. "You look like you just seen a ghost! Come on!"

Jacob scampered off the steps. Alexander raised an eyebrow.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yea," Jacob breathed. "I just wouldn't go in there right now."

They looked like they had no idea what Jacob was talking about. He smiled. They went walking around the woods.

"Didn't Chiron say to get some rest?" a voice behind them said.

The three turned around and saw Drew, the daughter of Aphrodite. They could tell by the piles of makeup she had on perfectly.

"Rest shesh!" Rue said. "I'll be fine."

Drew rolled her eyes. "Please," she scoffed. "You're the first one here and you think you know everything. But, well, I don't want to mess with the Juvi."

Rue's fist clenched and her teeth gritted. "What did you call me?"

"A Juvi. What? Do you not like me calling you that?"

"Whatever, Cake-Face," Rue said, her grip loosening and a smirk growing on her face.

Drew's eyes got big. She put her hand on her hip and rolled her neck. "I will tell everyone what you did!"

"I don't care," Rue shrugged. "How'd you find out?"

Alexander and Jacob looked at each other confused.

"Trust me," Drew said, "Aphrodite cabin can find out more than people think." She got in Rue's face and growled, "I will make your life a living hell."

Percy and Annabeth saw Rue and Drew and began sprinting – just a little too late.

Rue balled up her fist and punched Drew right in the side of the mouth. Drew screamed and fell to the ground holding her face. Rue kicked Drew in the side. Drew began screaming cuss words at Rue, calling her a female dog and worse. Rue just smiled. Piper and Jason ran out of Jacob's cabin and sprinted towards Drew. Drew came back to slap Rue when Piper grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked, stepping between Drew and Rue.

"She started it," Rue said.

"Yes, well I'm finishing it," Chiron said.

"It's not the first time she's done something like this," Drew hissed. "She's done worse! She's stole from stores!"

Rue lurched forward with her fist ready when Jacob and Alexander grabbed her and pulled her back.

"You know," Rue said as Jacob and Alexander let go of her arms, "I don't like you."

Chiron face-palmed. "Drew, go see the Apollo cabin. Rue – don't bother Drew. Understood?"

They both said yes sirs with a not so happy tone. Rue turned around and walked away. Jacob and Alexander followed her. The crowd faded away.

"What did she mean 'Juvi'?" Jacob asked.

Rue shoved her hands in her pockets and looked behind her. "Here's a tip since we three have to go on the quest together: DON'T make me mad."

"Why?" Alexander asked. "What happens?"

Rue closed her eyes as she walked. "I don't want to be kicked out of another place."

"Ah, you aren't going to be kicked out!" Alexander said.

Rue stopped and turned to the woods. She looked at the boys and smiled. "Come on," she said. "Let's go!"

They walked through the woods. Chiron had warned them not to go in the woods alone, but they were with Rue – and she was not passing up this opportunity. Once they got so far, they found this giant rock. It looked sort of like a fist if you squinted and turned your head to the right 180 degrees.

They stood by it, looking up at it.

"Whoa," Alexander said, "how high do you think it is?"

"Thirty feet easy," Jacob said. They looked in between them and saw an empty gap where rue was a few minutes ago. They looked at the rock and saw Rue climbing it. They followed.

When Rue got to the top, she smiled. She sat down and dangled her legs over the side. As soon as the boys got up there, they sat down, each on one side of her. They were silence as they looked over the camp.

"Hey Rue?" Jacob said.

"Yea?" she said.

"Why'd she call you Juvi?"

Rue sighed and didn't answer for a long time. Finally, she answered. "I've done some things that have gone on my record. I've been to Juvi before."

"Why?" Alexander asked in shock.

"The cops thought I killed my mom." She put her head down. "I didn't. My mom was a nice lady until she had me right after she met that bastard that she called fiancé. He's the one that killed her. He's the reason I was in jail."

"But wouldn't that be taken off since you didn't kill her?" Jacob asked.

Rue looked up, her eyes sad. "It was, but it wasn't because of that."

Quietly, Alexander said, "Did something happen between you and your mom's fiancé?"

She looked down and wiped a tear away from her eye. She didn't want to tell them, but she figured she might as well get it out.

"He… tried to kill me," she said. She sniffled. "He put a gun to my head and threw my stuff out on the street. I moved in with my grandma and… you guys want to head back?"

She got up and began crawling down. They followed her down and she got ahead of them. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets and she had her head down. Alexander and Jacob ran over to her and apologized for bringing it up. The conch horn blew for curfew.

Alexander cussed. "We missed dinner! Crap! I wanted me a sandwich!"

Rue smiled. "Race y'all back to the cabins!"

She sprinted off and they chased her. She got there first. They said good night and walked inside their cabins.

As Rue stepped into the Poseidon cabin, Percy and Tyson were changing. Rue jumped and looked towards the wall next to her.

"WHOA!" she said. Percy and Tyson jumped. Rue made a mad dash to her room and closed the door. Then, all three of them busted out laughing. After laughing, she changed into her pajamas. There was a gigantic knock on the door.

"Come in!" Rue yelled. She was playing Temple Run on her iPhone. Tyson walked in.

"Night-night little sister!" he said. He gave her a hug (again, picking her up and setting her down) and walked out. Percy just yelled night. Rue put her phone on charge, turned the lights out, and closed the door. The sound of the waves came and it kind of sang her a lullaby.

But she had too much on her mind. Alexander was HOT! His black hair, his tan skin, his whole muscular self, his voice, his cute laugh – everything about him made her heart skip a beat. But then there was Jacob… He was cute, but he seemed kind of nervous. He wasn't like her. But…

Ugh, guy drama.

Rue rolled over and fell asleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about Alexander and Jacob.


	6. Beginning the Quest One Truck at a Time

**Chapter 6**

After the three woke up and got ready, Chiron went over the check list of what they need to bring.

"Drachmas?" Chiron asked.

"Check," Rue said.

"Clothes?"

"Check," Alexander mumbled.

"Mortal money?"

"Check," Jacob said.

He went over some more things and soon they were ready to go, but Rue had a question for Annabeth. She ran over to Annabeth.

"Hey," Annabeth said. "I thought you had left."

"I got a question for you before you leave," Rue said. "Do you know where Atlas is?"

Annabeth sighed. "Mount Othrys, holding the sky up."

"Ok, thanks Annabeth!"

Rue sprinted back and soon was back with the boys. Argus, still covered in eyes, sat in the driver's seat and looked around as Jacob, Alexander, and Rue climbed in the van.

"The farthest he can take you is to the end of downtown," Chiron told them. "The rest of the way, you're going to have to find your own way there."

They nodded.

"Do you guys have your weapons?"

They all nodded. They said good-bye and Chiron closed the door. Argus took off down the hill.

As they rode in the van, Alexander noticed Rue had on dog tags. He wasn't looking at her or anything, it was… _I hope she didn't notice me. _

Alexander was sitting behind Rue and Rue was sitting across the aisle from Jacob. Jacob was fiddling with his sword, Alexander was busy thinking about Rue, and Rue was thinking about Alexander and the quest.

"Wait, where's your weapon?" Alexander asked Rue.

Out of her jacket, she pulled out an iPhone. She flipped it and it turned into a sword. Alexander smiled.

"Cool!"

Rue smiled and looked at it. Alexander thought her smile was cute; especially her dimples. Her glasses that made her turn invisible were on and she was fiddling with them. Alexander so wanted to talk to her like they did yesterday. It was so easy to talk to Rue. He understood that she didn't want to talk about her mom or that guy. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and tell her it was ok and that that guy couldn't hurt her, she had him.

But he didn't.

"So where are we heading?" Jacob asked.

"San Francisco," Rue said, turning her phone back into a sword. "That's where Atlas is imprisoned. Remember? _To Atlas's will they must uncover?" _

"So we have to go see Atlas, huh? That's great! With our luck, he'll throw the sky at us!"

"Your dad is the god of the sky," Alexander said. "If one of us has to hold it, it's you!"

The three of them laughed. They hadn't realized that they were already at the end of downtown. Argus pulled over. He turned around.

"Is it time to get off?" Rue asked.

Argus nodded. Jacob opened the door and thanked Argus. The three got out, grabbed their backpacks, and Argus drove away with a wave. They walked down the streets and Rue started a conversation.

"So where you guys from?"

"Boston," Jacob said.

"Key West, Florida," Alexander said. Jacob and Rue were a little shocked. "Yea, I know; Poseidon's territory."

"How about you, Rue?" Jacob asked.

Rue smiled. "A couple of mile outside of Dallas."

"How are we going to get to San Francisco?" Jacob asked.

Rue stopped and looked to her right. There was a store. They walked in and saw tourist stuff, but they were looking for a map. Alexander found it first. It was behind the counter, but thank gods no one saw him. He grabbed it, snuck back out, and met them in the drink aisle. He opened it up and of course it was only of New York.

"Well, I –" Alexander started.

Rue covered his mouth with her hand. She was listening. Voices came from behind the Employs Only door.

"So where are you heading back to?" the manager asked.

"San Fran," a raspy voice said.

Rue smiled. They said a few more words and while they talked, they got in the aisle nearest to the door. When the manager came out and was out of sight, the three of them slipped in the door. Rue was in front. Jacob didn't understand why she was in front, but she knew when to move and when not to move. She stuck her arm behind her and stopped Alexander while she stuck her head around the corner. One worker stood there with his back turned towards them. The door to the back of the 18-wheeler was still open.

The teenagers quickly tiptoed across the garage. The worker turned around and saw them. It was a woman. Her eyes flared red and she bared her fangs.

Great, a monster.

Jacob whipped out his sword and got in the back. The thing slowly crept over to him. Then she shot fire at him. He tapped his watch and the shield came out. He held it up just in time and it hit the shield. Rue flipped the phone and her sword appeared. She stepped up in front, catching the monsters attention. It shot fire at her. She dropped to the ground and it missed her by a centimeter. While it blew fire at Rue, Alexander shadow walked over to the things side. He stabbed it in the side. It screeched and turned into monster dust.

Alexander ran over to Rue and offered her his hand. "You ok?" he asked, a little worried.

"Yea," she said breathlessly. "That was faster than I thought."

"I hate Empusa," Jacob muttered.

The sound of a door opening came. Rue, Alexander, and Jacob jumped and sprinted into the truck. They hid behind the boxes and watched the driver from the peep holes that they could find. He was a ginger with a long straw beard. He was wearing one of those hats truckers wear. He had on a flannel shirt and some unbuttoned jeans. He scratched his head, scowled, and closed the door. They heard him walk back to the truck, get in, and crank it.

They let out an easy breath. The driver drove the truck and they were on the road.

This was going to be a long drive.


	7. Truck Ridin', Slippin' and Slidin'

**Chapter 7**

***A/N: Team Jacob: 1**

**Team Alexander: 1**

**Another random question of the chapter: if you had to pick between Alexander and Nico dressing up as a bunny rabbit in a pink bunny suit hopping around Camp Half-Blood giving out Easter eggs, which would you pick and what would you do?**

"Well, someone needs to keep watch just in case the driver slows down and stops or gets out so we have time to hide," Jacob said, putting his sword up. "I'll go first. You two can get some sleep."

Rue didn't realize that Jacob knew so much about hiding. Had he done this before? How does he know all of this stuff? She didn't know. She looked around for a place to sleep, but stuffed in there with bags of potatoes and sacks of flour, almost everywhere looked uncomfortable – except one place. Alexander slunk in the right corner with one hand by his head and the other in his lap. She curled up next to a bag of flour and laid her head on it. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, but she just laid there as quiet as a mouse for about fifteen minutes.

Then a glorious/bruising moment happened: the truck driver made a sharp turn to the left.

Jacob flew to the side behind a bag of flour, Alexander's eyes shot open, and Rue lost her grip on the bag and slid towards Alexander. He caught her and pulled her close. His arm went around her shoulders. Jacob crashed into a pile of tomatoes and was covered in tomato guts. The thing went straight again and soon they were fine.

"I'm ok!" he moaned, getting up. He stumbled back down into the pile and Nico's borrowed jeans had tomato on them. He didn't get up; he just sat there in the guts of the tomatoes.

"Go to sleep," Alexander whispered. "You'll need it."

She smiled and laid her head on his chest. He pulled her close and put his head against the wall. She fell asleep and had a dreamless nap.

* * *

><p>Jacob sat there until he heard two people deep breathing. He stuck his head around the pile of crates and saw Alexander with his arm around Rue and the two of them were asleep. He had to admit, Rue was cute but <em>her <em>face wouldn't leave his mind when he saw Rue. He was only fourteen! He shouldn't have to think about that day when….

He closed his eyes and looked away. The image flashed in his mind. Running hand in hand, fighting monsters like there was no tomorrow, back to back. Her blonde hair hanging on her shoulders; but when she got distracted by Jacob….

Jacob opened his eyes in shock. He looked around, making sure he was still in the truck and not in that alley. He shook his head and climbed up on top of the crates. If only she was here with him, he'd been smiling. If she was here, he'd love this quest. If she was here….

He kept watch for about two more hours, and then he woke up Alexander. Alexander laid Rue's head down on the floor gently because she was out like a light, and then took over. Jacob curled up where Rue was earlier and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Alexander scratched his head and rubbed his eyes. Instead of keeping watch, he was mostly daydreaming about Rue. He'd watched her for a minute as she slept; how she breathed in her nose and then out her mouth. Alexander sat there and then noticed a sudden jerk. The sound of pressure being let out came. The truck was stopping.<p>

Through a little slit, Alexander jumped up and looked out. They were at the back of a store: Crazy-Mart. The Bigfoot man got out and walked over towards the door by the store. A man opened it and let the man in.

Alexander jumped down and ran over to Jacob, who had just fallen asleep. He grabbed his shoulders and shook them. Jacob jumped and yelled a name.

"HALEY!" he yelled. He shot straight up with a wild and crazy look.

Alexander clamped his hand over his mouth. "Shut up!" he growled. "We're stopped."

Jacob hopped up. "Get her!"

Alexander ran over to Rue and shook her gently. She groaned and rolled over. He shook her again. "Rue, wake up."

"What?" she moaned.

"We're stopped."

She looked him in the eyes. He helped her up and the two walked to the door next to Jacob.

"Plan?" Alexander asked as Rue smoothed her hair.

"Jump 'em," Jacob said, "grab the cash, and high tail it out of here!"

Rue had a special twinkle and mischievous look on her face. "Finally, something fun!"


	8. Bang Bang Chicken Wang!

**Chapter 8**

***A/N: Mixandmingle: you'll find out soon!**

**For my last question… **

**Nico: 1**

**Alexander: 0**

**Come on guys; don't be afraid to put y'all's two cents in! I'm not a thieve (or a liar because I'm the daughter of Hermes).**

**Another random question because I'm bored: Alexander likes Coca-Cola. Jacob likes Pepsi. Rue likes Mountain Dew. What's your favorite? ~BookFreak4Life12~**

"Well, like I told you," the truck driver said, "these are the best tomatoes you can find in the whole world!"

Jacob began turning red. He thought, "Not anymore."

Rue had an evil grin on her face. Alexander was in a ninja position. Jacob was looking at them like they were stupid. Rue elbowed him in the ribs. The doors opened.

Light flooded the room. Jacob and Alexander blinked and stumbled backwards, but Rue didn't. She jumped out and began fighting the two grown men hand-on-hand combat and she was winning. The fat man in the Crazy-Mart get-up went down first with a doughnut in hand. By this time, Alexander and Jacob weren't blinded anymore. They went Tag-Team-WWE on him!

They both jumped off and tackled the guy.

"You twerps!" he muttered. Jacob got on top of him and pulled his fist back. He came down on his face and broke his nose and bloodied his mouth. He punched him again and the man was unconscious. Rue was going through the store man's pockets and Jacob went through trucker man's. Alexander checked the place to make sure there was no one else.

"Coast's clear," Alexander said.

Rue stood up and stuffed a wallet in her pants. "You done?" she asked Jacob.

He jumped up. "Yeah," he said. He looked at Rue in the eyes then he looked down as if he was sad. Rue brushed it off.

"Alright, come on," she said. "We need to get out of here. They'll get suspicious."

They ran out the side and then Rue slowed down. She walked towards the store.

"What are you doing?" Jacob hissed.

She didn't reply. She just kept on walking. She turned around and waved them forward.

"What are you doing?" Alexander muttered.

"Follow my lead," she said. They walked inside. Rue walked over to a lady at the register. "Excuse me, miss; can you tell me where I'm at? Me and my friends are a little lost."

The blonde headed lady looked at her with a pitiful look. "Aw, I'm sorry! You're in Kentucky, Sweetie. Do you need to call your parents?"

"No ma'am, my aunt lives here. I thought this place looked familiar." Rue smiled a sweet smile they'd never seen her make before. The lady smiled and Rue walked away.

"Well," she said, "we're in Kentucky and now we got to find another way. Any ideas?"

"Oh yeah!" Alexander said with a smirk. "I've been wanting to try this!"


	9. Goddess of the St Louis Arch! Not

**Chapter 9**

***A/N: Question Answers! **

**Coca-Cola: 0**

**Pepsi: 0**

**Mountain Dew: 1**

**All of the above together: 1**

**ANOTHER random question because I'm bored (yes, I'll do this every chapter! Or at least try!): Imagine Percy and Jason fighting in the Arena practicing together. One of them (I sadly type) gets possessed by a monster. Who would get possessed and what would they do to the other person? Would they win or would they get un-possessed?**

"Nico told me I could do this and I didn't have time to figure out completely…," Alexander said, "but I think I got the picture!"

"Oh dear gods," Jacob muttered.

Alexander shot him a look. "Hey, I'm going to get there, aren't I?"

He rolled his eyes. Alexander told them to follow him and they walked and walked until they found some woods. It was getting dark and the sunset was coming. They got into the heart of the woods and they stopped.

"What are we doing?" Rue asked.

Alexander stuck out his hand for her to take. She took his hand, not knowing what was going on. Alexander looked at Jacob. "You can hold my shoulder."

Jacob, a little embarrassed, put his hand on Alexander's shoulder. "Ok, what now? Let's get this over with."

Alexander took a deep breath. "I hope this works," he muttered.

"What the –" Rue said, but she got interrupted.

They turned into a shadow. Jacob's grip tightened on Alexander's shoulder. Rue's squeezed Alexander's hand and she closed her eyes. Someone was screaming.

They stopped and they weren't shadows. Jacob was holding Alexander's shoulder, Rue was about to pass out from being lightheaded, Alexander was screaming. He opened his eyes and stopped. Jacob was muttering "Please don't let me die!" over and over. Alexander stopped screaming and opened his eyes.

People were walking past them, looking at them as if they were crazy. Rue's hand slipped out of Alexander like all of the strength left her, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she fell backwards. Alexander jumped back, grabbed her arm, and caught her.

"Is she dead?" Jacob asked.

"She's breathing, you idiot!" Alexander said. "No, she probably passed out because it scared her."

"At least she didn't scream," Jacob muttered.

"You were hugging my shoulder!"

Jacob's face turned red. "SHUT UP!"

Alexander picked her up with one hand behind her back and the other under her knees. He looked around. "This isn't San Francisco."

Jacob pointed. "St. Louis."

"What?"

He turned and saw the St. Louis Arch. Rue's eyes fluttered. She crossed her arms and laid her head facing his chest. She fell asleep. Alexander smiled.

"You like her!" Jacob said.

Alexander blushed and smiled.

"You liiiiike her!" Jacob sang. "You wanna huuuuuug her! You wanna kiiiiiiss her!"

Alexander laughed. "Shut up!"

Her eyes fluttered open and her face looked like someone slammed into her head with a hammer. "Ow…," she muttered. She looked at Alexander with a confused look. "What… what happened?"

"You passed out," Alexander told her. "I think Shadow Walking scared you."

He set her down on her feet. She stumbled and he steadied her. She rubbed her head.

"I'd rather fight a Minotaur than do WHATEVER that was again," she muttered. "Where are we?"

"St. Louis," Jacob said.

"What the heck?" she said. "Wait a minute… what's that?"

A purple laser beam shot down on the three of them and they shot towards the top of the St. Louis Arch. It was really windy, and they could see everything from there. Alexander about lost his balance if Jacob wouldn't have caught him. A lady in a black robe stood there as if this was a kiddy rollercoaster. Her eyes were purple and soon the light disappeared and her brown yes showed.

"Daughter of Poseidon!" she said. She made her way towards them. "I thought you were never going to… shall I say… come and visit me!"

"Jacob, take Alexander down to the shore," Rue commanded.

"No!" Jacob said.

"We're not leaving you!" Alexander said.

"Just go!" she said forcefully.

Jacob grabbed Alexander's arm and jumped off. He flew down to shore underneath them and the two watched.

"Who are you?" Rue asked. She stepped backwards but then stopped, remembering that she could fall right onto the ground.

"Circe," the lady in the black cloak growled. "Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft."

She came towards Rue. Rue put her foot behind her.

"Are you scared?" Circe hissed. "This is a first! You know, your idiotic brother, Percy, fought up here. Now who did he fight…? No matter. He won, but you, my friend, will lose."

Rue pulled out her phone, flipped it, and held her sword. If she was going to go down, it would be with a fight. She charged at Circe, but Circe was quick. She levitated over her head and Rue missed, stumbling to stop.

"Watch out, Rue," Circe said. "You can fall off!"

Rue gripped her sword. "You're dead meat!"

"Actually, I'm immortal!"

Circe stuck her hands out, her eyes glowed purple, and shot purple flames at Rue. Rue, in shock, was hit so hard it flew her off the side and towards the water. She heard Alexander and Jacob screaming her name. She flipped over on her back and watched how Circe smirked. She looked towards her friends and saw Jacob holding Alexander back from running out into the water.

"NO!" she screamed to him. "STAY P –"

She slammed into the icy cold water. She felt the shock disappear, the strength coming to her bones, and the grip on her sword got stronger. She thought, "Oh great, I'm going to be soaked," but she was wrong.

Then she realized she was breathing. She patted herself down, checking for gills, but they weren't there. She then realized she was breathing through her mouth. She smiled. She knew about this power. This was the fun part.

She swam down a feet, looked towards the surface, and closed her eyes. She opened her hands, the sword on her belt, and felt the air bubbles swarming around her. She opened her eyes and saw them swirling around her like a tornado. She smirked and shot towards the surface.

Rue broke the surface and shot up as high as the St. Louis Arch like a dolphin, except she was completely dry with the water at her feet. She took Circe by surprise. She swung her sword at her head and slapped her in the side with of the blade. Circe grabbed her face and screamed. The wind picked up faster and harder. The cries of Alexander and Jacob from the ground cheering her on were heard from miles away. The public probably just thought it was some girl up there again.

Circe pulled out a knife, but then got confused. Rue turned on her glasses and turned invisible. Circe cussed in Greek.

"Come out and fight like a wimp you are!" Circe screamed. Then, Circe fell off. Rue turned off her glasses and was standing on top of the St. Louis Arch looking down at Circe falling, screaming her head off. She slammed into the water and all Rue could see was a cloak floating in the water.

"Dad," she said, "do something to her like a man eating shark in the river. Please?"

Rue jumped off, doing a backflip, not knowing that Jacob had Iris-Messaged Percy and Tyson to show him the whole thing that happened. Midair, she turned into a water tornado and appeared on shore, completely dry. When she saw the Iris-Message, she smiled at Percy, who was gawking.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"You got to show me how to do that!" he said smiling.

She shrugged. "I'll think about it."

"Percy," Tyson said, "it's lunch time. Bye bye little sister!"

"Bye Tyson!" Rue said. Percy cut the connection.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Jacob and Alexander yelled at the same time. They were telling her how good she did at the top as they walked down the road. Jacob jumped in front and began acting like her.

"AND THEN YOU TURNED INVISIBLE!"

Rue laughed. "Jacob, don't hyperventilate. It was nothing!"

"Nothing?" Alexander said. "You knocked a goddess off of the St. Louis Arch! IT WAS AWESOME!"

"Oh shut up," she said, but they could tell she liked the attention.


End file.
